The objective of the proposed research is to study the perception of auditory rhythms by investigating the interaction of rhythmic subpatterns. To this end, the rhythmic stimuli are syncopated, placing two co-occurring subpatterns in conflict. The listeners task is to listen to the configuarantion and then tap along with the perceived rhythm. There is no given meter, the subject must derive it from the interplay of the conflicting subrhythms. Work up to date has illustrated the effect of inter-element interval, frequency, duration, and polyrhythm timing in determining the perceived rhythm. Work planned will explore the effects of intensity and accent, tonality, and polyrhythm complexity on the perception of rhythm. A second objective is to study the effect of rhythm on various auditory phenomena, particularly auditory streaming and auditory localization. Completed work has shown that a reular, isochronous rhythm can lead to the emergence of a streaming, streaming which does not occur if the elements are not equally spaced. Work planned will investigate the interdependence of two streams, does the organization of one effect the organization of the second. Other work will investigate the effect of rhythm on the perception of a moving sound source.